Batteries containing multiple cells are common in electric vehicle (EV) and smart-grid systems. Smart-grid systems may contain battery energy storage systems (BESS) to provide backup power during utility power loss, local storage to supply power at night for non-net-metering areas, and load-shifting services to save money in real time pricing scenarios. The costs of these systems are related to how long the battery lasts, since battery replacement can be a major contributing factor to the cost in such systems. Moreover, EVs use large battery storage systems for power. Increasing the energy that can be consumed with a single charge of the battery pack is key for manufacturers wishing to provide a vehicle with a competitive driving range.